Chapter 06: Infiltrate Imperial Territory (Pt.2)
Route A= Story Mission Briefing We have encountered an armored battlegroup in the deserts near the supply base. Remove all enemy presence in the various areas. Finally, we have confirmation that the area is under artillery bombardment, use caution. Strategy The mission is straightforward, even though getting an S for this is extremely difficult. You need to eliminate all enemy presence, which means you need to kill at least one enemy every turn. Deploy Kurt in 1D as a sniper, a lancer and an assault in 1A and 1B. Deploy a scout into 2G and an assault in 2I. Skip deploying your tank for now. Make sure your tank is using the light chassis to get your full AP. Phase 1 #Deploy your tank into area 2. If there are no infantry around, shell the bushes to the north, and run your tracks through the southern bushes. #Destroy the enemy tank. #Use your scout in the base and run for the southeast base. Capture it. #Deploy a new scout in your own base in Area 2, take the northeast base. #Use Kurt's Direct Command and bring your assault and lancer through the ruins to the west. #Free action. #Take the base using your assault. Phase 2 #Bring a scout into Area 1 north and take the northeast base. #Free action. #Bring a sniper into Area 5 southeast. Pick off any assaults blocking the way to the north east base. #Bring a scout into Area 5 southeast. Go for the northeast base. #Take the northeast base. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy your tank in Area 5 northeast. Free attack. Move for the ledge above the passage behind the tank. Phase 3 #Use your tank to destroy the enemy tank. #Bring in an assault into Area 5 northeast. Go for the Northwest base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. #Use the rest of your CP to mop up the rest of the enemies. Phase 4 #Same action #Same action #Same action #Same action #Same action #Same action #Same action Rewards *EXP 3000 *DCT 3800 *鹵獲榴弾特化E1 (Looted S-Howitzer E1) Aftermath Kurt: We're inside Empire lands.. 21: Feels like we've set foot in hell. 56: You're already in hell for being part of the Nameless. Annika: You've been to the Empire before Gloria? 3: Of course not. The Empire's been enemies with Gallia before I was born. I'm sure the textbooks have told you too. Gallia was once under Empire control. Giulio: We managed to win the war of independence and ever since then gained self-rule as a neutral state. That's in the books all right. Valerie: Yes, even the Randgrizian royal family were once figureheads of the Empire and had no powers of rulership. To this day the Empire still believes Gallia belongs to them, and to think that the First Europan War's.. 23: Give your history lesson when we get back! It's too long! Valerie: I was getting to the good part.. Amy: To get to the point, we'll be in trouble if we get discovered. Alfons: As long as we don't get discovered, there's no difference from the usual. Kurt: And to that end I'm paying more attention and care than usual. We're across the borders now, so everyone should stick to calling each other by their numbers. Kurt: Not a single person must know who or what we are. Got it? Riela: Mm.. I'm getting nervous. Gusurg: Don't need to get all finicky about it. Do what you need and we will be out before you know it. Kurt: Ace, you'll take point from now onwards, can I depend on you? Imca: No problem. Kurt: Good, follow Ace's lead and be on your guard. Riela: Such a tranquil scenery. It's different from what I expected. 23: There's nothing particular about this place. This is not at all exciting. Alfons: It's much better than walking into a giant Imperial fortress isn't it? Amy: Actually, I kind of imagined that myself.. Annika: Are we in the right place? This seems too easy. 3: Don't slack off now. There's absolutely no way we can be discovered now. 45: You're right. If we are discovered by anyone at all, they must not get away. Kurt: Ace, tell us where we should go from here. Imca: The shortest route is out of the question. In order to move undiscovered we will have no choice but to use a roundabout route. Gusurg: Will there be Imperial defenses? Imca: This region contains no tactically valuable military installations. Imca: There was no supply base here 3 years ago. Gusurg: That is to say the base was set up for the Gallian campaign. Riela: They know Gallia wouldn't go on the offensive so they've set up no defenses around here. Gusurg: Gallia is a neutral state. Any incursion would go against that neutrality. Kurt: Thanks to that breaking in was easy, it's not something we can brag about though. Imca: ..Route is confirmed. There is no other choice. Kurt: Well then, we'll depend on you to lead the way again. Imca: This way. Get through the woods and no one will find us. Notes/Trivia |-| Route B= Story Mission Briefing An Imperial infantry squad was encountered while approaching the enemy supply base. Take control of the base in Area 3. Finally, we have confirmation that the area is under artillery bombardment, use caution. Strategy For braving through the harder route earlier you are rewarded with a mission that's considerably easier. You'll want the constructor module on your tank for this mission. Deploy your tank with a scout an assault, and you may have Kurt defend the other base as assault. Phase 1 #Use your tank to construct the ladder in area 5. Withdraw the tank. #Use your scout to capture the southwest base. #Bring an assault into southwest, go down the ladder, go for the southeast base. #Take the base. #Bring your tank into Area 3, shell any infantry you see. Construct the ladder to the east. Move back into base. #Bring a lancer from southwest Area 5 and take the western base. Destroying the tank in the process. #Bring in another lancer from southeast Area 5 and take out the other tank. Phase 2 #Withdraw and redeploy your tank into Area 4 north. Construct the bridge, shell any infantry. Move back into base. Withdraw. #Use either an assault or a scout to hit the button across the bridge in area 4. #Bring your tank back into area 3, shell any infantry, move west. #Deploy a scout into Area 3, force the enemy Ace to stand, move towards the enemy base. #Deploy an assault into Area 3, take the Ace out. #Use your scout to take the base. #Deploy an assault to clear the area of enemies. Phase 3 #Move your tank down to take care of the enemies. #Bring in an assault and use the rest of the CPs to capture the base. Rewards *EXP 3700 *DCT 2800 *Ace drop: ZM-SGA Aftermath Kurt: We're inside Empire lands.. 21: Feels like we've set foot in hell. 56: You're already in hell for being part of the Nameless. Annika: You've been to the Empire before Gloria? 3: Of course not. The Empire's been enemies with Gallia before I was born. I'm sure the textbooks have told you too. Gallia was once under Empire control. Giulio: We managed to win the war of independence and ever since then gained self-rule as a neutral state. That's in the books all right. Valerie: Yes, even the Randgrizian royal family were once figureheads of the Empire and had no powers of rulership. To this day the Empire still believes Gallia belongs to them, and to think that the First Europan War's.. 23: Give your history lesson when we get back! It's too long! Valerie: I was getting to the good part.. Amy: To get to the point, we'll be in trouble if we get discovered. Alfons: As long as we don't get discovered, there's no difference from the usual. Kurt: And to that end I'm paying more attention and care than usual. We're across the borders now, so everyone should stick to calling each other by their numbers. Kurt: Not a single person must know who or what we are. Got it? Riela: Mm.. I'm getting nervous. Gusurg: Don't need to get all finicky about it. Do what you need and we will be out before you know it. Kurt: Ace, you'll take point from now onwards, can I depend on you? Imca: No problem. Kurt: Good, follow Ace's lead and be on your guard. Riela: Such a tranquil scenery. It's different from what I expected. 23: There's nothing particular about this place. This is not at all exciting. Alfons: It's much better than walking into a giant Imperial fortress isn't it? Amy: Actually, I kind of imagined that myself.. Annika: Are we in the right place? This seems too easy. 3: Don't slack off now. There's absolutely no way we can be discovered now. 45: You're right. If we are discovered by anyone at all, they must not get away. Kurt: Ace, tell us where we should go from here. Imca: The shortest route is out of the question. In order to move undiscovered we will have no choice but to use a roundabout route. Gusurg: Will there be Imperial defenses? Imca: This region contains no tactically valuable military installations. Imca: There was no supply base here 3 years ago. Gusurg: That is to say the base was set up for the Gallian campaign. Riela: They know Gallia wouldn't go on the offensive so they've set up no defenses around here. Gusurg: Gallia is a neutral state. Any incursion would go against that neutrality. Kurt: Thanks to that breaking in was easy, it's not something we can brag about though. Imca: ..Route is confirmed. There is no other choice. Kurt: Well then, we'll depend on you to lead the way again. Imca: This way. Get through the woods and no one will find us. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions